


Bad Touch Trio with an English Man

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrUK vs SpUK vs PrUK</p>
<p>High school Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Francis was standing with his two closest friends, pretending he was listening in on the conversation. Instead, he was watching Arthur, staring at him nonstop, not even caring if the Englishmen came over and yelled at him to stop. He gave a very quiet dreamy sigh, then turned back to Gilbert and Toni. 

Toni nodded acting like he was in the convo and looked at Arthur. Oh, he wanted the Englishman so badly!

Gilbert had noticed that both his friends weren't even paying attention to he conversation. Totally unawesome! He looked at what their attention was drawn to and grinned. Oh yes, the Brit was so awesome and cute. He wanted to show him his amazing 5 meters 

Arthur couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to look, but didn't see one person staring at him, but THREE people. And they were the three most goddamned perverted people in the world. But yet he had feelings for all of them. Even the damn frog. 

"Stop staring at me!" He snapped at them.

Francis quickly looked at his two friends suspiciously, seeing them both all lovey-dovey eyed over HIS Iggy. That would soon change. He narrowed his eyes at Toni and Gilbert, then gave a soft smile to Arthur , "So sorry on these idiots behalf, mon ami."

Prussia's grin only grew wider. "Kesesese! Oh Arthur , how can we not stare at your awesome cuteness? Even I, the awesome Gilbert, can't resist it." He then winked at the Brit. But of course he realized that his other two friends were eyeing him. 'Totally unawesome... I got competition.'

And then Gilbert took in what the Frenchman had just said. "Francis! That is so not awesome man! How am I an idiot!?"

Francis laughed loudly, before seeing he was serious, his smirk dissolving. "Oh. You were actually being serious." He mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Damn wankers..." He grumbled.

"Mi tomate, ignore these idiotas." Toni piped up. 

"'ey! I'm not an idiot, THIS obnoxious brat over here is the idiot!" Francis shouted, pointing at Gilbert far too dramatically.

 

"You're ALL idiots!" Arthur exclaimed, "And don't call me stupid nicknames!" He exclaimed after Toni called him 'Mi tomate'

"My name is Arthur and you will call me Arthur 

Gilbert gasped at his French friend. "An idiot!? Oh hell no! If anyone is the idiot, its both you and Toni! Mein gott, I bet you guys are only jealous of my awesomeness!" Then he turned to Arthur and winked. "Don't confuse me as someone who has a low intelligence just because I hang out with these two dumpkamophs!" (( Sorry I have no idea how to spell that))  
"Jealous of you? Hardly!" Francis scoffed, "And if you think we're so stupid, why do you always follow us?!?"

Arthur took this as a cue to start walking away and let the three argue amongst themselves.

The Prussian had finally snapped. He pounced onto the Frenchman and they both started to fight. "Follow you! Ha! Why would I follow a WEAK person like you!? And who was your support when you needed it?!? Remember when Ivan tried to kill you???? I was there to help!" 

They had seemed to have forgotten all about why they were fighting.  
Francis stopped the fight for a second by looking up to see where his Iggy had disappeared to. When he saw that the Brit was long gone, he smacked Gil on the arm, snapping, "Look what you've done now! You've scared him off! Good going, connard!" 

Gilbert scowled at him. "Tsk! My fault!? You're always the one who scares him! I mean you practically molest everyone! Even Toni and I!" He then paused, and looked around to try to find the Spaniard. "Speaking of Toni... Where is he?"


	2. SpUK

As Arthur walked into his house a stupidly hot Toni followed him into his house and his room!!! 

'How disrespectful' Arthur thought

"Mi tomate, come back!" Toni whimpered, following Arthur like a lost puppy. 

"Antonio why are you following me?" Arthur snapped "and stop calling me a tomatoes whatever mi is.. My name is Arthur so call me that"

"Aw please Mi tomate, just stop walking please?" Toni begged. 

Arthur stopped walking to turn around and tell the very handsome, I mean stupid Spaniard to shut up, but before he could Antonio's soft lips met with Arthur's chapped ones. 

'Bloody hell,' Arthur thought 'I've wanted to do this for way too long'

Antonio pulled Arthur closer to his body and wrapped his arms around the thing British boys waist. As Arthur threaded his fingers through Toni's soft hair. 

"Wow" Arthur whispered as they broke the kiss for air. 

"Si, wow is right." Toni smirked "I've been wanting to do that for awhile Mi tomate."

Normally Arthur would snap at him for the nick name but this time he just blushed as red as a tomato when Toni said that. 

"Really?" Arthur asked like he was in a dream

"Kissing a beautiful, smart, sexy as fuck, British boy. Who wouldn't want to kiss you Arthur" Antonio whispered into Arthur's ear as he started to nibble on his ear lobe to his neck making a trail of love bites. 

"Sh-shut up" Arthur stuttered 

"Make me." Toni stated as he pulled Arthur close and smashed their lips together. 

"Mhhh" Arthur moaned. Antonio took this opportunity to explore the Brits mouth with his tongue. As the kiss got heated Toni started playing with the hem of Arthur's shirt. Arthur nodded which Antonio took as permission. His hands went up his shirt and started exploring. He broke the kiss to take off Arthur's shirt. After he did so he just started with lustful eyes at his body. He never noticed how muscular his Arthur was. 

"Arthur you're so amazing" he stated 

"Sh-shut up wanker."

"Do you want mine off?" Toni asked

"Do I want what off?" Arthur questioned

"My shirt Mi tomate"

Arthur blushed again but even a deeper red. But nodded even though he was embarrassed. Toni took of his shirt and pulled Arthur close to him. His hot skin against Arthur's cold skin turned him on a little bit. He grabbed the Brit and pinned him to the wall and started making love bites across his body. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING BECAUSE THIS IS NOT AWESOME FOR ME!" Gilbert yelled as he and Francis ran into the room.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't write. Enjoy

"Okay hold up!!!" Francis yelled as he grabbed Antonio and pulled him away from Arthur 

"Hey that's no fair we were having fun..." Toni pouted 

"Well I don't care, Gilbert and I are feeling left out. We all want some of Angleterre, now I propose a deal."

"That is what amigo?" Spain asked looking at Arthur and the love bite on his neck that HE created not Gilbert or Francis. 

"We do a contest see who can win over or sweet Angleterre. I think that would work."

"Oi! You 3 bloody wankers. I don't want any of you!" A very angry lying Arthur shouted at them

"Oh please. If you were doing awesome stuff with Toni willingly I'm pretty sure you want to try with francy-pants and awesome me!" Gilbert simply stated

Francis started walking towards his little black sheep of Europe. "Anyways..." Francis said as he went behind Arthur "I'm pretty sure you'll like this challenge. It will be very rewarding, for you" he whispered in his ear.

"Well let's here the idea Francia!!" The handsome Spanish man stated happily know he would win his lil tomatoes heart. 

"Let's see who can whisk him off his feet and make him feel like he is at heaven. We all can have 2 dates with him and such. He decides if he want to go with you. If he says no. No means no." He let go of Arthur and walked to his two best friends "No rape no forced anything. Got it you two" Francis said with a dead serious face, his sky blue eyes turning electric and cold blue. 

"Hell yah. Awesome me will win this!" Gilbert exclaimed he made his way over to his cute British boy. Well soon to be his. "Hey birdy?" He asked. 

"What..." Arthur blushed at the nick name. The BTT was surprised that he didn't snap at him for using a nick name. 

"How would you like to go on a awesome date with me?"

"I'd..." Arthur sighed knowing he didn't want to fight it. "Id love to Gilbert.


	4. PrUK

This is for the people who love PrUK. There might be some Smut. But not full on. Enjoy:)

-x-

'Why did I agree to this?' Arthur thought to himself as he walked to the sexy-- I mean stupidly handsome- I mean wanker Prussian boys house. 'He's just an idiot. They all just are just trying to do something stupid.' 

As Arthur knocked on the door he got lost in thought. 'I wonder if he'll give me bites like Toni did. I mean he's pretty cute- wait I can't think that. I Arthur fucking Kirkland. I mean I am missing a band rehearsal for this. Well so is Gilbert I mean he's the bassist and I'm the guitarist and blah blah blah.'

~knock knock knock~

"Hello there Arthur! I'm glad you came. Do you like horror movies?" The white hair boy asked. "Oh come in eyebrows it's time for an awesome movie!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the statement. "Oi. What movie are we watching anyways Gil?" 

"What do you want to watch birdy? We have, Nightmare on Elm Street, the Ring, the Missed call,-"

"Let's watch the ring I haven't seen that one yet" Arthur interrupted. 

"Okay, come on birdy"

"Stop that!" 

"Stop what?"

"Calling me birdy. I am not an animal. I am Arthur. I'm the student council president, and the leader of YOUR band. So stop calling me after a-"

"Alright awesome me will call you and only you birdy. No one else will either now come on it's better than being called a tomato isn't it?" 

"I guess. But just tonight."

"Haha. Okay birdy. Now come on to my room, my parents and baby brother are gone for the night so you can stay over."

"Where's Ludwig at?"

"With his Boytoy. The nice twin. Feli I think his name was. Now come on!!" Gilbert grabbed Arthur by the hand as he dragged Arthur up the stairs to his room. 

"Here sit on the bed. Awesome me will get the movie started."

As Arthur sat down he couldn't help but to notice how Gilbert's butt looked in those jeans... He was so I thought about the dirty things him and Gilbert could do he didn't see him turn around. 

"Do you like the view birdy?"

"Shut up, you wanker!" 

"Make me" he winked and Arthur felt his pants slowly getting tighter. 

As the movie started Gilbert put his arm around Arthur's shoulder and pulled them close. But not that close. Little did Arthur know that Gilbert knew he hated scary movies and would need some 'distracting' durning the movie.

-time skip brought by Greece x England (if anyone knows stories about them id love to know about them)-

"Bloody hell!" Arthur scream 

They were half way through the movie and some how Arthur was on Gilbert's lap clinging on him while Gilbert's arms where around his waist. 

"Shhh" Gilbert cooed "I'm here birdy. Do you want me to distract you from the movie for a minute?"

"S-sure. It's not like I'm scared or anything. I just don't like this part"

"What ever you say birdy" 

Gilbert then pushed Arthur gently on his back to where he was laying down. 

"If you want me to stop Arthur I will." Gilbert said with all seriousness. "I don't want you to feel uncomfy. Okay?" 

Arthur nodded in reply. After he go the okay Gilbert straddled Arthur. After a beat or two they both made eye contact. Ruby red against emerald eyes locked both deep in thought. They both dived in for a passionate kiss for one and other. 

"Gil-" Arthur moaned into the kiss.   
Gilbert's hands slowly made there way to the hem of Arthur's shirt. 

"Can I keep going birdy?"

"Y-yes..."

Gilbert pulled off Arthur's shirt and then dove down to make love bites all over his British boy's body. As Gilbert did that Arthur pulled of Gilbert's shirt. 

'Shit, he's amazing.' They both thought at the same time. 

As fast as the shirt came off so did their pants. 

"Birdy?" Gilbert questioned "Are you still okay with this?" 

"No." Arthur replied at first. Gilbert stopped but before he could put his pants back on Arthur took off his boxers. "But I'm okay with this."

Gilbert tackled Arthur to his bed as he kissed him. Grabbing his boxers his touched Arthur's length. 

"Gil... Don't stop" Arthur moaned. 

-time skip because i dont know if you guys want lemon/smut. Comment if you want it or if you don't please-

THE TIME WAS THE NEXT MORNING AROUND 10

"Holy shit Arthur. You know what you're doing." Gilbert bluntly stated as the were snuggling under a blanket in his bed watching a show called Doctor Who. 

"You act like I haven't had sex before."

"Well you haven't had sex with awesome me though so.."

"Shut up you wanker."

"Only if you kiss me."

"Fine" as Arthur was kissing Gilbert they heard the door bell. 

" Scheiße." Gilbert cursed as he went to answer the door in just his boxers. 

"Don't go Gilbert..." Arthur pouted. 

"Okay anything for you birdie"

Gilbert went back to Arthur and started snuggling again. Until someone came in Gilbert's room. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!"


	5. Ludwig

"Holy shit!" The mystery person yelled.

"Hey west" Gil said. 

"Why is the student council president in your bed Gilbert?"

"Because he's amazing" Gilbert stated as he nusseled his face against Arthur's neck. 

"Gil" Arthur snapped as he playfully shoved him away. "Hello Ludwig, I'm sorry you have to see us like this... I'll be leaving-" 

"No no, itz fine, really. I'm just grabbing some svimming trunks. Me and Feli are going swimming. I vas just making sure that Gilbert didn't die or break anything. Anyways I'm off. Guten Tag, ich liebe dich Gilbert."

"See yah!!" The platinum white hair man replied.

After Ludwig left they waited till they heard the front door shut before Arthur went back to snuggling Gilbert.

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked 

"Yes leibe?"

"What does 'Ich liebe dich' mean?"

"I love you" Gilbert said not realizing that he said that to Arthur while Arthur was awake and not asleep like he thought. 

"Oh... That's nice" Arthur replied. 

'Gilbert loves me? Holy shit!' Arthur thought. As he dazed off. 

"He birdy, what are you thinking about?" Gilbert asked his eyes full of worry think something was wrong. 

"Oh, nothing really, just staring off into space.. Sor-" but before Arthur could keep talking he found a pair a lip apon his. 

"Mhh" Arthur moaned parting his mouth open a little bit. Gilbert took the advantage and started exploring Arthur's talented mouth again. As things started getting heated between them again Gilbert heard the doorbell go off. 

'It's probably nothing' he thought. 

And could he be more wrong...

 

A/N: Cliff hanger!!! Duh duh duh!


	6. Stupid friends

"Okay that's it I'm going inside!" An angry french man yelled. 

"Hold on amigo. Gilbert may not be home, so why should we go in?" Toni asked

"Because I went to go ask Arthur on a date, so I went to his house. When I asked for Arthur his brother Alister said he was still out. Then I asked where and he said at a kid named Gilbert's house. SO HE IS STILL HERE!" Francis explained. 

"Ok, okay, let's go in but you're going in first."

"I will! Now on word!" 

-Time skip brought to you by, does anyone have Denmark x England stories? If so message me! I'm also taking requests for ideas on what you want the story to end.-

Gilbert's point of view

As I was making out with Arthur I heard my door bell ring. Did I get it? No, should have I? Yes, why you ask? Because Francy pants and the tomato freak where at the door and I didn't know it. 

As I pushed Arthur on to his back for I could pin him down he started getting needy you could say. But in the good way. 

"Mhh, Gilb-bert" he moaned

God I love to hear him moan my name.

"Yes birdie?" I asked as I pulled away from our kiss. My hands pinning his hands above his wrist as I straddle him. 

"Wanna do round two?" He asked as a blush came onto his cheeks. 

"Anything for you." I replied in my awesome sexy voice. 

"But this is a little unfair." He suddenly said.

"What is?" I asked 

"You still have boxers as I am completely naked. That's unfair." He stated. 

"Whatcha gonna do about it birdy?" I asked. 

"Just watch" he purred 

"You cannot pin awesom-" he cut me off by pinning me PINNING AWESOME ME I MEAN HOLY SHIT HE CAN TAKE ME OVER. 

As I laid on my back he started giving me love bites on my neck. 

"Wow, I-I did-nt kno-w y-you had that in you" I said half moaning/ half surprised. 

"I've had sex before you Gilbert. Remember when that stupid America Alfred could really move durning one of your practices?" I nod remember the time Alfred could barely move. "That's because I topped him. and he didn't think I could do anything"

As he told the story he began making his way to my boxers. Well his head was. Suddenly he grabs the hem of my boxers with his teeth and starts to take them off very slowly. After he's got that of he gives my 5 meters ;) a lick. 

"Arthur..." I couldn't help but moan. Then he stopped 

"What is-" I was cut off by him putting a hand over my mouth. He signaled me to shut up he removed his hand from his mouth we listened. Then I heard it. A French and a Spanish accent in my house. It sounded like they were close. Arthur put on his Union Jack boxers as I did the same with my black boxers. 

"Get under the blanket, let's act like we are sleeping okay?" He whispered. In response I nodded my head. As we hurried and go under the covers the footsteps got really close. I then grabbed Arthur by the waist and pulled him to where I was spooning him. 

As I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing I heard my door open and a gasp. 

"I told you Antonio" Francis whispered. 

"Shhh... They're sleeping and look how cute they are franny. They're adorable" Toni said. 

Arthur moved in his 'sleep' freaking out both of the intruders.

"Shit, amigo we should leave. How do we even know they had sex? I mean I bet Arthur never has and Gilbert probably sucks. So I doubt anything happen!"

"Hmmm you're right... Let's go."

As they left I had a urge to punch them. We waited to move until we heard the front door was closed. We waited an extra minute just to be safe. 

"Did they just say I was a virgin? Did they really just say that?!?" Arthur asked me breaking the silence obviously mad as hell. 

"I think they did birdy, maybe they just wanted to take it from you?" I suggested. 

"Well those wankers don't get to. Anyways even if I was a virgin I would have lost it with you right?"

"Wait... You would've still had sex with me even if you were a virgin?" I asked

"Yes, now let's keep snuggling." He snapped

"Okay Mr. Class president."

"Oh shut it you!" He smiled


	7. Fluffy FrUK

Hey! I fixed the story!!! Thanks for all the reads:)

England: nobody reads these Iggy just stop. It's pathetic. 

Shut your mouth. I can kill you!

BTT: NO DONT DO IT!!

Also if you want some Smut just say so. I'm going to make this chapter have fluff and the next smut. 

I'm doing a vote on who gets Arthur in the end. Comment who you want. 

\-----

"Eat that!!!" A German accent yelled "I SLEPT WITH HIM TWICE. AWESOME ME IS READY TO TAKE BIRDIES HEART!!" 

"Oh please." A french accent replied to him "I Francis Bonnefoy shall get him to fall for me not you and your trashyness. You Prussian-" 

"AMIGOS!!" A Spanish accent cut Francis off. "We all agreed that this wouldn't effect our friendship! Francis you have a date with him tonight am I right?" 

"Well yah" Francis shrugged and nodded his head. As Antonio came up to his two best friend and slung an arm around each of their shoulders.

" Have one this week also. We all just love our Arthur. To me he is mi tomato, to Gil he's his Birdie, and to Francis he's his English boy." Antonio grinned. "Now let's go. Gil and I have band practice. See you later Franis!"

"Good bye Toni, be careful around my English boy" Francis winked at them walking away. "I have to go get everything for tonight ready. Au revoir mes amis" he waved.

-Time skip to later that night- 

Francey-pants P.o.V

My turn now you stupid Prussian boy. Even Toni got some action I mean come on!!! God this shouldn't be so hard. I am the most experienced with love. Oh, I'm thinking in my head like some love sick puppy.

I was walking to the icecream shop where I asked Arthur to meet me at for our date. As I walked up to the building I saw him. He was in his punk get up. Damn that class president is hot. No wonder half of our school wants him. I mean Vladimir wants him. Vlad!!! Out of all people. 

"Oi! Frog. You comin'?" A sexy. Wait no a very fucking sexy British accent asked me. 

"Of course mon Chère." I opened the door for him "shall we?"

He blushed red. Red as americas red strips on his flag. "Wanker" I barley heard him snap because he said it just above a whisper. 

As we walked into the store we sat down at a booth and talked. I asked him his choice of icecream. 

"Vanilla" he stated

"Why's that Arthur?" I asked. I thought he'd like something more extravagant but he surprised me by saying 

"Because it's the classic. It shows you can still be plain and amazing." 

"Well wait here moi brebis galeuse"

After I went and got our ice creams we just talked. 

"You play the guitar?" I asked 

"Y-yes" a blush started making its way to his soft pale cheeks "I can play for you if you want sometime."

"I would love that!" I said happily. "Now would you like to take a walk with moi?"

"Sure frog. But if it gets cold I'm going home!"

"Ohkay okay."

-time skip VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE-

As we walked through the park I noticed that the trees looked beautiful this time of year. 

"I love fall" I sighed. 

"It's pretty nice." Arthur replied. He gave off a little shiver but acted like it was nothing. 

"Are you cold moi brebis galeuse?"

"No" he lied. 

I shrugged off my jacket and before he could protest I slung in on his shoulders and intertwined out fingers together. 

"Better" I ask.

"Yes.. But I didnt need your coat frog." He snapped. 

He didn't pull his hand away from mine. He tightened the grip a little bit actually. I stopped making him jerk back because he kept walking 

"Wha-" before he could finish his sentence I pressed our lips together. At first I was concerned that he wasn't kissing back but then. Then he started kissing me back. After an entity later it felt like. Even though it was only a few seconds we broke the kiss.


	8. Smut

This is written by II'mginator24 I'm so thankful for this girl!!! Go check out her stories!!! They're so amazing!!! 

-back to Arthur's and Francis's date-

Francis was still for a split second in surprise, but melted into the kiss. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around Arthur, leaning back onto the blanket. When they separated for air both of them panting softly 

"Let's have dessert at my place, non?" Francis said, his lips ghosting over Arthur's. 

"Of course you git." he panted, sitting up. Francis quickly packed their dinner into the basket, and tossed the blanket over his shoulder. He smiled, as he grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him back to the car, and driving the short distance to his house.

They got there, and Francis quickly unlocked the door, and held it open for Arthur. Arthur blushed softly, and walked in. Francis closed the door, and spun Arthur around to face him, entrapping his lips with his own. Arthur melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Francis' neck. Francs picked Arthur up, the englishman's legs wrapping around Francis' torso, and carried him up to his bed room. With each step there was more friction between their crotches, making Francis move quicker.

He found his bedroom, and closed the door without breaking their kiss. He lay Arthur down on to his bed, hovering over him while they kissed. Eventually they had to break for air, and thats when Francis started to grind against Arthur, while he slowly kissed down his neck, searching for Arthur's sweet spot. Francis smiled when he heard a low moan escape Arthur's lips, and he sucked a little harder, running his hands up and down Arthur's chest, before undoing the buttons of Arthur's shirt. 

When the cool air of Francis' room hit his skin Arthur gasped softly. "Francis~" he said, a hand fisting into Francis long golden hair. Francis quickly undid the buttons on his own shirt, casting it on to the floor before slowly kissing down Arthur's bare chest. Francis grinded harder as as he lightly nibbled on one of the perky pink buds on Arthur's chest, his other hand giving the unattended one the same treatment. "Oh god Francis~" Arthur moaned, arching slightly as his head lolled back. Francis smiled, and swapped his mouth and hand. With his free hand he unbuttoned Arthur's pants. Francis kissed down Arthur's body, sliding down Arthur's pants and boxers as he went. "No fair you wanker, you're still dressed." Arthur complained. Francis smirked, and undressed.

Francis licked his lips as he looked at Arthur's member, before lightly licking the tip. Arthur moaned softly before Francis bound his lips to the member, and started to bob his head, sucking lightly. Arthur moaned again, as one of Francis' hands slithered up his body to his mouth. Francis gently pressed his fingers to Arthur's lips, and waited for them to part. When they did Arthur sucked on them, rolling his tongue around them to coat them completely. Francis pulled his hand away, and hovered it near Arthur's entrance as he sucked harder. 

"Ahhng~ Francis hurry up you git." Arthur moaned. Francis smirked again, and pushed a finger in, slowly thrusting it. Arthur moaned, and rocked his hips, wanting more. Francis added a second finger, and moaned around Arthur's member from the tightness. Arthur groaned, and his hips bucked a little. Francis pulled his mouth off of Arthur's member and kissed him deeply, thrusting his fingers before scissoring Arthur. Arthur kissed Francis back, groaning softly. Francis pushed a third finger into Arthur, and thrusted them faster before curling them a little. Arthur moaned again into the kiss, and bucked his hips, needing Francis. Francis pulled his fingers out of Arthur, and grabbed a bottle of lube out of his bedside table, quicky coating his member with out breaking the kiss. 

Francis positions himself at Arthur's entrance, and broke the kiss off. "Ready amour?" he asked, entwining his fingers with Arthur's. 

"Of course you sod." Arthur said, before kissing Francis roughly. Francis kissed back and pushed in slowly. Arthur gasped and moaned. Francis held still not wanting to hurt him. After a moments Arthur gave Francis the signal. Francis smiled a little and pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside Arthur. Francis let out a moan at how tight and warm Arthur was. 

"Francis you frog, move." Arthur panted, arching up towards him. Francis smiled and slowly pulled back, and thrust in. 

"Faster." Arthur commanded, before kissing Francis again. Francis smirked and thrust faster, and slithered a hand to Arthur's member, grasping it firmly. Arthur gasped, and Francis took advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue in and taking dominance. Francis started to thrust faster as he wanked Arthur. Arthur started to climb after a while, and began to gasp Francis' name. 

"That's right say my name" he purred into Arthur's ear, before kissing his neck. Arthur started to freeze up. 

"Francis~" he moaned warningly. 

"I know, me too." Francis said, thrusting faster. Arthur couldn't take it any more. 

"Francis!!!" he yelled cumming in Francis' hand. Francis groaned and came inside Arthur, thrusting deeply as he did. Francis thrusted, riding out both of their orgasms, and kept wanking Arthur as he did. He pulled out, and layed next to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him close. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. Francis smiled. 

"Snuggling you." he said, as he tangled their legs together, and lightly kissed the top of Arthur's head. 

"Oh~" Arthur said, yawning. He snuggled closer, and shut his eyes falling asleep. Francis smiled again from how amazing his Brit looked, and fell asleep holding him.


	9. Arthur can't decide (He is  whore)

Gilbert: why do I only have one vote. I am awesome!!!

Antonio: I have only one vote too amigo don't worry.

France: I HAVE 2 eat that moi friends.

Arthur: plot twist I hook up with Vash!!!

Francis: who's that

Arthur: the Swiss boy with the gun. Blond hair. Has a little sister. Really strong.

BTT: YOURE NOT HOOKING UP WITH HIM

\------  
Arthur's P.o.V

As I was walking in the park I was thinking to my self.

'This weeks been crazy. I've gone on two dates with my 'enemies' I've kissed all three of them some way or another. I don't know who I want. Toni is such a charmer and he is probably great in bed. Francis, he's romantic but he is french. Gilbert. Bloody hell Gilbert knows how to top. But he's still sweet and caring. God this is so confusing. Also why do I feel like someone is watching me?"

As I was walking I looked around the park noticing someone. It was my friend Mathis the drummer in my band. He and I have always been close in a way.

"Hey hottie what are you doing alone?" He teased and gave me the legendary smirk of his.

"Selling drugs" I sarcastically replied.

"If you're the drug I'll pay a million dollars for yah" he replied without missing a beat.

"Aren't you charming" I reply smiling

"I was charming enough to be your first time" he replied cheekly.

"You know I have gotten better right?" I stated feeling like something good was going to happen.

"Hmm, no I didn't. You know me and Lukas broke it off. He said he was in love with Tino."

"No I didn't. So why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"You free tonight?" He asked.

"For you. I'm always free".

-third persons point of view also please keep voting on who you want to win!-

As Mathis grabbed Arthur's hand he led them towards the Main Street little did they know 3 pairs of eyes where watching them as they walked away. All three pairs of eyes wanting to kill the boy from Denmark right now from jealously.

\-----

"The WHY IS HE WITH THAT KID FROM DENMARK!!!" Francis yelled after he knew that Arthur and Mathis where out of the park.

"Amigo calm down" Antonio cooed to his wine loving bastered friend. "Let the boy have some fun. We shouldn't just be what he wants. Let him taste all the flavors to choose what he wants."

"Woah awesome me kinda has to agree. We don't want him to cheat on the one he choose because he didn't get to try before he bought, you know?" Gilbert agreed

"You guys are sounding smart are you both sick." Francis snapped

"Well amigo from what Arthur and I texted about you only got one little kids out of mi tomato so..." Toni started saying before he was rudely cut off.

"Shut up! I was romantic not penis driven. I'm not a pervert!" Francis exclaimed.

"Hahaha everyone including awesome me knows that is a lie! You're the biggest pervert ever fancy pants. Everyone knows it!" The albino retorded.

"We should follow them. My heart tells me something is going wrong!!" Francis grabbed at his heart dramatically as he said this. Getting eye rolls from both of his friends.

"No!" They both snapped at once.


	10. Aww, USUK?

"Mathis.." I mumbled.

Why is everyone suddenly loving me. What the hell?!?

"You're a bit of a slut Arthur." An American accent teased.

I was at my best friends Alfred's house focussing on what has happened in the past week.

"Well I'm sorry people think I'm good in bed!" I snapped at him.

"Woah." He put both of this arms in surrendered way. "I'm not saying you're not. I was just teasing!"

"I know. I know. I'm just worried.." I replied. "It's just, why? Why is everyone doing this. What did I do that was so amazing people started liking me?" I asked desperately turning away from him.

"Arthur" he stated. I looked over to him seeing him just mere inches for my face. "They have always think you're great. You've always been. Well as Gil would say. Awesome. Please Artie don't forget that." He looked at me with those sky blue eyes.

"Who would you chose if you were me?" I asked above a whisper.

"Hmm, when I say a word tell me who you think of first."

"Okay... Go"

"Charming"

"Antonio"

"Romantic"

"Francis"

"Good cook"

"Yao"

"Wait, the Chinese dude?"

"Yah. You said the first person to pop in my head!"

"True... Bad cook"

"Me."

"HAHAHAHA. At least you accept it now Arthur."

"Yah yah, I get it you twat"

"Caring?"

"Gilbert."

"Wait! Gil. Like the one who owns a bird gilbert and NAMED IT AFTER HIMSELF, Gilbert?" He asked astonished.

"Yes you git!" I said pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, Cheater?"

"Francis.." I winced as I said it. But it was the first one to come to mind.

"Stupid?"

"You, you git." I joked

"Ouch. I'm hurt Artie, so hurt. Ouch" he grabbed his chest and pretended to fall to the ground. "Help, I'm seeing the light. Quick get me a hamburger."

I laughed. I laughed so hard I ended up on the floor next to him grabbing my sides. I could feel a six pack coming in because I was laughing so fucking hard.

"I love you're laugh" Alfred stated. "I haven't heard it in a while. The last time was with Mathis when he was trying to get in your pants."

"I laugh a lot!" I snapped.

"No. I mean your true laugh. The one that makes everyone stop and stare at you. In the good way. I miss it" he said softly. "You should choose the one that'll make you laugh Artie. The one that makes you laugh just like that. Your laugh should be the soundtrack to their life."

"Thanks Alfred. You're the best git there is." I said. I looked down at my watch on my wrist. "HOLY SHIT! I am so sorry Alfred I have to go now." I said getting up to go get my coat.

"Okay Iggy. One thing Before you leave" he said.

"What-" I was engulfed into a great bear hug from Alfred.

"Choose wisely Arthur. Everyone thinks you're amazing. Do not for get that please. For me." He whispered.

"Okay Alfie, good bye" I said as he released me from the hug.

"Be safe Artie!" He gave me that amazing smile.

"Good bye git. I will. I'm not a girl"

-x-

Comment on who you want to win. Let's do a 1st 2nd and 3rd choice. I have a scoring way. So put 1st 2nd and 3rd! Enjoy. I hope you like the story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back.

Arthur's P.o.V

'Well then. Slept with Francis... Yep. I slept with a frog and a boy who calls me birdie.' I thought as I walked to the local pub I was playing at for the night. I had my Union Jack themed electric guitar in my left hand, swaying it back in forth with the rhythm I was walking to. As I passed the tattoo parlor where I got my first tattoo with Antonio. We were both pissed to a point where we could barely walk. The building next to that was the coffee shop where I took Antonio to try earl gray tea. That didn't really go well. 

At the corner of the street stood the local pub where Antonio and I shared our "first" kiss. 

As I walked into the pub I could saw someone trying to be lady gaga guy. That someone was Felix performing. He really wasn't that bad he just... Well right now he's singing born this way, with a dick shaped microphone while winking to guys. 

As I made my way to the side of the stage I saw my band getting ready to perform. Today we were having a cover night except one original. 

I could see Alfred and Gilbert arguing on who was awesomer, while Mathis was drinking a beer. Last I saw Antonio. He was playing his jet black electrical guitar unplugged. I set my guitar case down next to Gilbert's bass case and started to get out Yvone. 

"Okay," say clearing my throat. My band mates all turned and looked at me finally processing that I was here. "So we go, Punk/Emo tonight with the one original, right?" 

I direct my question to Mathis who merely nods in approval. I look over to Gil and Al who both give me a thumbs up, after doing so going back to their argument. 

"Arturo" Antonio purrs as he says he's little pet name for me. 

"Yes Antonio?" I asked annoyed 

"Well I was wondering, Mi tomato" there he goes with those pet names. "We have a hour or so before we go on to preform. Would you like to continue our little fiasco we had last time we saw each other?"

He lets his guitar hang from its strap on his side. As he strolls to me. When he gets to me he grabs my hand and pulls me close. He nips my ear before whispers in my ear "please Arturo?" 

"As long as I'm not pissed I'd love to you tomato loving git" I say seductively. Antonio took off his guitar and puts it in his open case. 

"You smell sober. I have heard you're amazing in bed, you slut" he purrs in my ear as he pulls me outside. Once we are outside he pushes me against the wall of the pub, pinning my hands above my head and pressing his body to mine. 

"Arturo, look at me" he demands.   
I meet his demands as I stare up to a pair of green olive eyes.   
"Do you like it rough?" He asks with a husky voice as he grinds against my now growing problem. 

"Yes" After the word comes out of my mouth I feel a pair of lip on mine. The kiss started slow but the passion grew increasingly.

\---

Bringing Arthur into the closet with him Antonio started stripping the British teen from his clothes while sucking on Arthur's neck. 

"Toni~" Arthur moaned when Antonio hit a sweet spot on his neck. As he was doing so he got rid of all of Arthur's clothes and was working on his own. Breaking the kiss he puled off his shirt exposing his tone tanned chest. 

"Like what you see mi Arturo?" Antonio seductively asked noticing Arthur staring at him with lust. Arthur started blushing bright red as he grabbed Antonio by the front of his pants and kissing him roughly taking the dominant roll for a little bit.   
As Arthur wrapped his hands around Antonio's neck and grabbing the curly smooth brown hair. Antonio started to take off his pants leaving him in his boxer which he took of quickly. 

"Suck" Toni demanded as he put three fingers to Arthur's mouth. Perfectly okay with this Arthur told the fingers into his mouth. 

After Arthur got done sucking Antonio's fingers, Toni got to work by putting on of the fingers into Arthur eating him a cry of pain that slowly started to turn to a moan as Antonio pumped the finger in and out. 

"More" Arthur practically begged. 

Antonio being a horny in love teenager added another finger and started scissoring Arthur quickly and Arthur cried out.

"Get in me now" Arthur commanded. 

"Of course" Toni purred into Arthur's ear.


	12. Chapter 12

After hurrying and putting on their clothes Antonio and Arthur went out of the broom closet to meet up with the band.

"So," Mathis chuckled. "I how was the sex. Is he any good" Mathis asked Arthur while he was trying not to laugh.

"How did you know we did that wanker!" Arthur snapped as he went to grab his guitar. "You have no proof"

Laughing Mathis replied "Well I don't think Antonio came here with a Union Jack T-shirt on"

After processing what he said Arthur Blushed a red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"Shut it you git" Arthur retored. "we have a show to play perform asshole so get ready"

"Yah yah you British weirdo." Mathis chuckled as he grabbed his guitar.

Arthur tuned his cherry red Union Jack guitar with grace. Guitar playing is the only "rebellious" thing the student council president can get away with so this is his double life. With sex, playing, and drinking. The minute he gets to school though he puts on a different act. It's not like he is pretending. That's not it at all. He is still rude but yet a gentleman. He just... well how do I put this, he just doesn't care when he plays as he does when it comes to school. Playing is his life.

After getting tuned he noticed his whole band staring at him. "What is it you wankers?" He asked them as he put on his best glare.

Before anyone else spoke up Mathis replied "You are hot." Arthur went to put down his guitar to go smack Mathis. Not for calling him hot. Honestly he loves the comments Mathis sends his way. No it's because he doesn't want them knowing he loves them. He was stopped suddenly as their band was called up to perform. "Ill get you next time" Arthur pledged to Mathis.

"Haha. Sure Arthur you can barley even push me down and Mathis can bench more" the loud American laughed.

"SHUT UP WANKER!!!"

\---

Time skip to about 3 days after the band performance 

Arthur's P.o.V

"You know you tease to much" I say trying not to moan.

Here I was at his house with him doing dirty. Dirty. Dirty things to each other.

"Is that a problem?" He asks.

"No, just. You drag everything out" I say.

"Oh but Arthur" he purred "I love watching you moan under me and how you react to me dragging everything out. Please. Can I continue?"

"Of course you can"

After I say that he pulled off my boxers exposing my problem that is almost fully erect. He makes his way up kiss my inner thighs making me shutter.

"Ngg" I moan.

He slowly. Very fucking slowly that twit makes his way up to my problem. He takes a slow long lick from the base to the tip.

"Please-" I begged. Wanting more.

He then engulfed my length into his mouth and did amazing things that I didn't know that were possible. I was close to a climax when suddenly he stops and brings his head to mine and goes in for a deep passionate kiss. After we break the kiss he asks

"Can I be inside you"

"Y-yes you git" I replied. Want to have him inside me rubbing against my prostate. He reached in his nightstand and pulled out some lube and a condom. As he slicked his fingers up in the lube he kissed me all over. I mean all over.

As he entered in one finger I flinched from the pain but then I soon felt pleasure as he pumped it in and out.

"Ngg, oh my god.." I moan after I moan his name.

"I'm going to add more. Are you still okay with this?" He asks me.

"Just get on with it" after the words leave my mouth he adds two fingers in and starts scissoring me. He soon adds a third finger in stretching me.

"Ow- mmmhh" I hiss in discomfort which is quickly replaced by a moan.

"Gilbert" I moan as he brushed my prostate with his fingers.

"It's okay babe. It's all okay." He says as he pulls out his fingers. As he lubes himself up. "Are you sure you can handle awesome me?" he teases me as he brings his tip to my hole. I buck my hips at to his problem wanting it inside me.

\---

Gilbert's P.o.V

As I tease him I see him getting very needy.

"Gil, goddamnit hurry please" Arthur demands. Of course me and my five meters give him what he wants. He's on his back for we can see each other. I go in

"Gilbert..." He moans my name as I enter him. He's so tight. So fucking tight. After a few seconds he gets used to my length.

"Go you git." he growls at me.

I start at a slow pace for I won't hurt him. As he moans louder I pick up the pace. Leaving love bites on his neck and chest. His fingernails claw my back making me rock harder into his boy

"Gil- I - mmmm - I'm close" he says between moans.

"I- I am too babe" I say panting.

I go from tip to the end. As fast as I can. I grabbed his neglected member and started pumping as fast as I could while keeping my rhythm.

"GILBERT! HOLY SHIT GIL!" He yelled as he came spilling his seed on our stomachs.

"Shit, Arthur" I moaned as I came.

"Now that was good" he panted as I pulled out and started to go to the bathroom.

"Well it was from awesome me what do you expect?" I kinda yell from the bathroom that's only next room over from mine.

"Now I'm glad we did that again" he said his voice being closer.

All the sudden I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and his head rest against my shoulder.

"Hey birdie, you know we should probably take a shower right?" I asked

"Hmm. I guess" he hummed. "We should save the time and water and take one together. What do you think Gil?" He asked while nussling my spot between my neck and shoulder.

"I guess I'll take the sacrifice for you Art"

\---

The next day after his and Gilbert's fun Arthur, walking to school, realize he has a date tonight. A date with a really hot Spanish boy from Spain who can play the guitar. While Arthur was thinking about the Spanish boy he didn't realize where he was going letting him mind wonder to never land. So since that British boy was not paying attention he being clumsy ran into something- well someone- that someone just so happened to be Romano. Or Lovi as Toni called his baby cousin. Who was on the ground because of Arthur. Smooth Artie boy. Smooth.

"WATCH WHERE YOURE GOIN- oh it's you" Lovi started to yell until he looked up at the person who knocked him to the ground.

"Oh, I apologize deeply Lovi!" Arthur said as he came to his senses letting his gentlemen side of him come to life.

"It's fine tea bastard." Lovi paused for a second. "But be good tonight to my tomato loving freak of a relative. I don't want to pick up his heart of your date doesn't go well"

Arthur looked at the Italian before saying "How did you know about the date? I'm not trying to be rude or anything. Just curious that's all."

Lovi ran his hand through his hair as he began his rant. "Tomato bastard won't shut up about you. It's bad enough being around him as it is but that fucking bastard only talks about his "Mi tomato" 24 fucking 7. So you break his heart I break his face. Got it Eyebrows?"

"Yes, I do. Well shall we get to school Lovi?" Arthur replied as he took a step forward offering to walk with him.

"Yah yah. Let's get going" lovi replied as he and Arthur started to walk to the hell hole known as school.

\---

After school Arthur was at his old run down locker getting his English text book and Spanish text book. As he was taking the slightly beat up books out to put them in his locker someone came up behind and wrapped their strong arms around his waist. Before he could question the mysterious person a Spanish accent spoke.

"Are we still going out tonight, Mi Tomato?"

"What if I say no, wanker?" Arthur replied jokingly with a bite. As I put the books into the shitty locker.

-Arthur's P.o.V-

Slowly I turned around to face the person who had a possessive grip around my waist. Now with me facing him and his arms around my waist we looked like we were about to kiss. His lips were a bit chapped from being out in the sun today. I looked into his olive green eyes.

"No I didn't forget, wanker" I replied as I leaned back against his grip just a little for we weren't as close.

"I'm glad" he smiled as he let go of my waist and closed my locker which was behind me and took my hand after doing so, intertwining our fingers together. Leading me along down the hallway

"You might want to put you back pack on amigo" he said nodding his head towards the bag in my hand. Looking down I blush again. Dammit. I shrug my backpack up on my arm onto my shoulder.

"Tomato bastard, lets just go" I say as I quicken my pace pulling Antonio with me.

"Whatever you say my princess" he replies as he tries to keep up to me. Which he succeeds at. After a walking down the hall I could feel people looking at us. I mean the last steady boyfriend I had was Alfred.   
Antonio noticed me looking at everyone who was staring at us. I think he got a bit jealous. Why you ask? Well one minute I'm looking at a very handsome Gilbert the next I fell a nip at my ear which caused me to turn and look at Toni.

"Keep you're eyes on me" he demanded. "Arturo~" he purred. Two things where going through my mind and they were one, Jesus, Toni was possessive. 2, it turned me on. So I did what he told me and kept my eyes on him. He was amazing. He was well built and had wonderful tanned skin.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I ask as he let go of my hand to hold the school door open for me. "Thank you" I say as he does so. After doing that he resumed his original position which was holding my hand and being fucking handsome. I mean Jesus, how can a guy be so handsome and nice. He's like bubbly- yes he is bubbly and nice.... I was so lost in my thoughts I don't realize Toni was talking to me. He stopped walking and I kept going only to be pulled back by our joined hands.

"Arthur?" He asked

"What, you git. We were walking weren't we?" I ask as I let go of his hand to get my other shoulder strap of my backpack on.

He chuckled. "I've been saying your name" he took my hand and intertwined our fingers together and started to walk again. "Why were you thinking about?" He asks as he keeps his gaze on me even while we are walking.

I blushed. I blushed hard too. "N-nothing" I managed to stutter out. "Mind your business, wanker."

He just chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze. I kept my gaze forward after that.

After a few minutes of just walking together I realized I had no idea what we were doing still.

"Hey Toni?" I asked. Still keeping my gaze to the front for I wouldn't blush whenever he looked at me.

"Yes, Mi tomato?" He had a joyful ring to his voice that made my heart leap a little.

"What are we doing tonight? If you still want that foolish date of yours" I sassed a little at the end.

"Well of course I want to go out tonight still." He replied with his a smiled laced on his lips. "We are going to go tango!" He announced to me. "I already know you know how. What do you say Arturo~" he purrs the nickname at the end. He knows that'll make me say yes I bet. Stupid wanker.

I finally looked over at him to see him starting at me with a happy face of love and bliss.

"I'd love too" I replied without a thought. "You wanker. Im probably not going to enjoy that though" I say quickly after so I don't seem happy.

"Whatever you say, amar" he chuckled.

\---

"Arthur, dance with me." Toni said, while they say in the club they came to for the night to tango at. Arthur had been pretty comfy with his booth he was currently sitting at with his fake ID out for he could get some drinks.

"No, you tomato wanker." Arthur said, his face red like a tomato. Antonio just laughed at his statement like it didn't mean a thing and pulled the blond handsome Brit into the crowd of people.

"You remember the tango right?" Toni asked teasingly.

"Yes, you wanker of course I do." Arthur snapped at the sexy- wait he's not sexy Arthur thought... who am I kidding he argued in his mind. He could feel that his face was still red.

"Good." Antonio said encouragingly starting to dance. Of course, Arthur moved along. At first he was a bit rusty and then he got into the groove with his Spanish lover for the night. They both moved expertly. Neither of them missed of them missed a step. It was as if they had done this for years.

"For you not going dancing with me since way back in 10th grade you're pretty good you know." Spain informed Arthur with an approving tone. while he twirled Arthur.

"It was only a year ago. Everyone acts like I can't remember anything. I'm the head of the student council, I'm pretty sure I can remember a stupid little dance, Antonio~" Arthur states matter of factly to the Spanish boy who was leading him in the dance of passion.

Toni twirled Arthur once more, which lead into a grand dip. Then before anything happened, the music stopped. Both Arthur and his Spanish boy Antonio looked up and realized that there was a crowed around them. Watching their dance.

Antonio leaned down for he would keep himself from falling, Arthur started to leaned up not realizing that Antonio was going down. Then they got so close that Arthur could feel Toni's breath on his lips. He just wanted to kiss him. But he was a shy one in front of certain crowds.

"Spanish wanker, pull me up." The Brit grumbled.

"As you wish, my princess~" Antonio purred, which only made Arthur blush even more. As Toni lifted Arthur from the dip the crowd started to applaud.

Arthur looked at the crowd and then back to his date.

"Will you stop applauding." Arthur snapped at the crowd. "You're only making his head grow."

\---

Toni and Arthur were walking together from the club with their hands intertwined with one another.

"You know little tomato you were a great dancer, you'd even put Romano to shame" Antonio snickerer.

Arthur looked to the left were his date was snickering about his little cousin. 'He's really cute when he laughs' Arthur thought to himself.

"Arturo?" Antonio asked as he turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" Arthur replied looking into Toni's olive green eyes.

"You know you're as red as a tomato right now, right?" He asked teasingly.

Immediately Arthur let go of Antonio's hand and brought his hands up to block Antonio's view of his firetruck red face. "Shut up you blasted tomato face wanker" Arthur retorted back.

Antonio knew his boundaries and he decided to make the British boy turn 50 shades of red. He slowed his walking down slightly for he could go behind Arthur and wrap his arms around his dates waist and then purred into Arthur's ear,

"Princess, don't be shy and hide all your beauty from me" he gave Arthur a squeeze "When you blush I think you look even more radiant than you already are mi amor." He nuzzled into the place between Arthur's neck and shoulder with nose and breathed in deep. He loves the smell of the British boy in his arms. He smells of tea and roses with a hint of honey. It was hypnotizing.

"You wanker, I'm not beautiful I'm not no girl." Arthur snapped back after blushing profusely. But to the tanned boys delight he didn't get out of the hold he was in.

"Ah but princess~" Antonio purred into Arthur's ear, earning him a little shiver from Arthur. "I know you are not some lady, you are more exquisite then some lady. You're the most beautiful flower someone could hope and pray to pick my darling Arthur."

Arthur was lost for words, so he just chose to stop walking causing Antonio to bump into him a little bit. Arthur turned around in Antonio's hold to face him and wrapped his arms around Toni's neck and leaned in for a very passionate kiss from his Spanish lover who was happy to give him what he wanted.

After the kiss they broke away and Antonio and Arthur put there foreheads together and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Arturo," Antonio said after a moment "I meant what I said about you, I'm so lucky to take you out on dates and see you play in our band. I enjoy and love every bit about you" he looked at Arthur's eyebrows and then back to his eyes. "Even your big eyebrows. They fit you perfectly. Please Arthur, even if you don't choose me, will you still be my amigo? Can you do that for me?" Antonio asked giving Arthur a sincere smile after that whole speech.

"You bloody idiot," Arthur complained "Of course I will" he then went in for another amazing kiss with his spicy love interest.   
After the kiss ended they broke off the hug and went back to holding hands as they walked to Arthur's house.

"I had a lot of fun, love" Arthur said sweetly.

"Really?" Antonio asked a bit surprised. "Even after everyone was watching you dancing so amazingly?"

Arthur chuckled. "I was just embarrassed... I just wanted to impress you." looking towards the ground blushing like his tsundere self.

"Oh Arthur, you're already impressive enough my princess. Remember that" he smiled towards his little crush and saw the blush form on his face. 'Ah so cute' Antonio thought to himself.

\---

"Arthur" Francis said as he sat on the couch next to the little British boy. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Arthur currently was explaining that he was in love. Deeply in love with one of the other Bad Touch Trio members and not Francis.

"Are you mad?" Arthur asks sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Non at all, my little rabbit." Francis simply replied. "I'm sad that I do not get to kiss you and love you with all my heart anymore" he reached and grabbed Arthur's hand. "But I know who has your heart will love you. Love shouldn't be forced onto someone." He then gave a small chuckle and gave Arthur a signature smirk. "But I'll bet my money that Toni and Gil are going to be delighted that I'm out of the running for your heart."

Arthur gave a smile and replied. "Whatever frog. Just do one thing for me."

Francis looked at Arthur with Curiosity edging his face.

"Don't be too big of an idiot. I'm not always going to yell at you not to be a stupid, slimey, awful frog. So be smart, even without me." Arthur gave a small smile at the end of his rant. One that Francis could still tell he cared about him.

"Yes, yes, you stuffy English Boy." Francis let go of Arthur's hand and gave a shoeing motion with his hand. "Now go get your love. I believe that they're both at the Gils house. I'm currently on house arrest with moi parents and I'm stuck here for awhile." He gave Arthur a smile "Tell me who once you tell them."

With that Arthur stood up from the couch and bid farewell to his froggy friend and started his journey to go find those two blundering idiots.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of an awful story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO, Took me 3 years but heres the end. Sorry for everything. Love ya'll

Gilbert's POV

"ANTONIO YOU DUMB FUCK YOURE NOT TRYING TO MAKE IT IN YOUR GOAL COLOR ITS THE OPPOSITE GOD DAMN WE ARE LOSING MAN" I shouted at my dumb ass friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. I can play Rocket League Better. Gosh I'm trying to help"

"You're help is making everything worse. This is why we can't have awesome things you fucking dumb boat."

"Now don't call me that this is the exact reason why Arthur won't-" *knock knock knock* Toni got cut off but the door.

"I'll get it you piece of crap friend." I tell him.

I open the door to find none other than Arthur.

"Oh, hey babe. Antonio is inside do you wanna come in." I ask.

"That's what I came to talk to you about Gil. Can I talk to Toni for a minuet. Alone."

"Um, yah sure. I'll go get him: Come on in. We where playing some video games." I walk into the house.

"EY TONI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" I yell as I'm walking to my room. 

"oh hello my little tomato how are you?" Antonio said upon seeing Arthur. "Please come in, like I heard Gil say we are just playing video games. Would you like to join" Pointing his thumb from where he just came.

"No, but thank you Antonio." He gestured towards the couch " Can we all talk?"

I looked over at toni and we shrugged in unison. "sure birdie. What's on your mind" I ask as i plop down on one of the couch cushions.

Arthur walked over and sat in the middle of the couch in between Toni and I.

"Well" he started. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens I care about both of you. No scratch that. All three of you. I care for that frog too.  
But, i've made up my mind."

He looked over at Antonio and my heart sank like the titanic. He grabbed Toni's hand tenderly and i just looked away.

"Toni, You are amazing but I am in love with Gil"

"Wait, hold up, what?" asked Gilbert in shock.

He looked at Toni then Arthur and right back a Toni. He was in shock. Why would Arthur choose him over Toni. He was in shock. 

"I said-" Arthur started before Toni cut him off "We know what you said, I need to leave now by you guys have fun I guess." He walked away with a somber face. Arthur and Gilbert just watched him walk away in silence. They could not do that much honestly, what where they supposed to say to someone who just got there heart broken? As he walked out he slammed the door and you could hear his steps of him running away. 

"Well that could have gone a little better" Arthur awkwardly chuckled. 

"He'll be fine" assured Gilbert "He has Francis, honestly I thought they would get married since we have been in middle school." He looked over at Arthur, "So can I ask why me?"

Arthur looked over at Gilbert and grabbed his hand and led him to the couch to talk. "Well, I don't know how to explain it honestly. I know I am in love with you thought, nobody makes me feel the way you do, It is weird." he explained as he sat down and motioned for Gilbert to sit down next to him.

Gilbert sat next to Arthur and looked at him. "It is going to be weird, I mean half of our whole school is in love with you, am I going to have to beat people off of me because they are super jealous I have the heart throb of the school?" He joked around. 

"Just cause I chose you doesn't mean you need to date me, I know I am a handful and that I am-" He was cut off by Gilberts lips.


End file.
